And They Were Roommates
by Deep Nerd
Summary: Pie, a transfer student who was starting his third year of college, was accepted into a well known university in the middle of the city. Being from the country, this sudden change did not leave him excited for it. And his neutral mood about the shift downgraded to annoyance due to having a prick for a roommate. A series of loosely connected drabbles told mostly in the POV of Pie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

The title, for the most part, might change. Though my terrible sense of humor will not. This fic might.. emphasis on might... not have a pairing but I been leaning to Deep Blue and Pie. It might become that! It might not! I honestly don't know. And as for a plot, I don't know about that either. Hence the loosely collected drabbles. I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I'm just kinda not happy with my writing and trying to escape the perfectionist attitude. Hence why I'm writing something more lighthearted. So enjoy!

0xx00xx0

"You excited?"

Pie turned his head slightly to meet Kish's smug look and quickly moved his gaze back to the road. He raised and lowered his shoulders in a shrug.

"Not particularly," Pie replied.

Kish gave Pie a pout, sticking out his lower lip and brows furrowing.

"It's the big city, Pie. You should _be_ excited," the green haired youth let out a huff. "Finally, we get to be somewhere that is not in the middle of bum fuck nowhere!"

"I rather liked the country," Pie whispered. "It was quiet."

"Yeah and the community college there sucked. Glad I waited a year to apply for a better university. And I bet you are so happy to know that we might be classmates," Kish waggled his eyebrows and Pie let out a long sigh.

"I'll be a junior. You a freshman. The probability of our classes being the same is rather low."

"Don't get all math on me, man. That is not my major."

"And what is your major, Kish," Pie gave his brother who sat in the passenger seat an accusatory glare.

Kish leaned back in the seat, giving his carefree smile and said, "I dunno."

It took everything for Pie not to sigh again.

Kish closed the door to the four-person car with a rather loud slam, giving Pie an apologetic look once he noticed grey eyes glaring at him. He pulled out his bags from the trunk, gave Pie a small wave, and ran off to where Pie assumed to be the freshman orientation was located. Pie gathered his own meager belongings, his two large suitcases (he would return for the boxes later), and casually walked over to the dorm he was staying in.

He took his time, observing the scenery around him. And he must admit that this university was rather nicer than his small community college back home. People scrambled about getting ready for the new school year. The buildings were spread out with various walkways and the occasional tree located off the side of the path. Though he could see more of the large trees the middle of the campus.

He got to the building which gave Pie a rather gothic feel and pushed the door open.

"Heyya! Over here!"

Grey eyes looked up to see a smiling man with his arm up in the air and waving. The person sitting next to him, a woman with a bright red bow on the top of her head, was occupied with someone. Pie slowly walked up to the very enthusiastic man.

"You look new. If you are a freshman then the orientation is that-a-way," the man pointed.

"No. I'm a junior and I will be living here," Pie corrected.

"Oh! How silly of me! In that case, I just need your name."

"Pie Ikisatashi," Pie said as he watched the man place his finger on the list of names in front of him and slide it down. He stopped, tapped the paper, and picked up the pen sitting casually on the table. He wrote something down on a loose sheet of paper and handed it to Pie.

"My name and number are on there along with your dorm room. Call me if you need anything, darling!" the man winked. "Oh. Keys keys keys… there ya go. Oh and one more thing."

Pie stared down at the information scribbled on a piece of paper. The RA of his dorm, Gateau du Roi (or preferably Gateau), seemed like a nice man with long dark green hair that was braided and fell over his shoulder; giving Pie the most pleasant of smiles as he handed Pie the paper and keys. Gateau explained the dorm rules while pushing up the glasses that rested on his nose, the two-person style of rooms, where the common area was, how to use the washer and dryer set up, and how Pie would have a roommate.

Pie asked who his roommate was, and his answer was a forced smile and a wave, signifying that the conversation was over. He raised a brow and continued on his way.

Now he stood outside the closed door that was going to be where he lived during the next two semesters. And with a currently nameless roommate that Gateau seemed to dislike. Pie just hoped nothing would come out of the obvious drama. He did not want to be a part of it.

He sighed and pulled out the set of keys Gateau gave him along with the paper. He pushed the big one into the lock, brows raising upward when he discovered that the door was already unlocked. It meant that his nameless roommate was already in the dorm. Pie placed the keys back into his pocket and nudged the door open, poking his head inside. The entryway started out as a short hall that went into a larger room that Pie assumed to be the kitchen. It was currently filled with boxes that was pushed to the side of the walls. Pie stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him, walking down (trying his best to avoid the stacked boxes) and to the open space. He looked to the right of the room, noticing that it broke off and supplied some sort of bedroom (even if there was a lack of door). He noticed that the bathroom was shared, and that the door was currently closed. Pie assumed that on the other side of the space was a similar opened area set up consisting of a bed, small desk, and meager shelving. Pie walked over to the unclaimed bed and set down his bags.

Pie did not mind the openness of the dorm and he especially enjoyed that he could not see where his roommate slept unless he left the shared bathroom door open. Which he won't due to a respect of privacy. He just hopes that the still nameless roommate was the same way.

Which he has yet to _see._

Pie heard someone cough and he (almost flinched) glanced over his shoulder. His grey eyes widened slightly, and a soft blush formed on his cheeks. He turned around to face the person.

The man standing before him was deathly pale save for a hint of pink on his cheeks, lips, and pointed ears. The man was thin with squared shoulders and seemed to be taller than Pie. A thick brow was raised, and ice blue eyes stared at Pie; seeming to see right through everything. His lip quirked and head tilted, his black hair shifting off his shoulder and falling to his lower back.

Pie could not help but continue blushing and trying his best to hide it. Yes, he must admit, the pale man with cold eyes was attractive, looking rather other worldly and mythical. Especially with the black turtleneck shirt he wore with dark blue pants that made him seem even paler.

The man scoffed, eyes narrowing, and Pie realized that he was staring.

"Apologies," Pie muttered. He was not known for being good at making conversation with new faces. Especially ones that seemed unfriendly. "I am Pie Ikisatashi… your roommate."

"Obviously," the other said with a voice that sent shivers down Pie's spine. Everything about the pale man screamed cold and distant. Maybe this was why Gateau give Pie a quick pitying look when he thought Pie was not looking. The man crossed his arms, shifting his stance so that he stood with his hip out and leg bent. He still gave Pie an analyzing look. Pie returned with an expectant one which caused the man to sneer. "What."

"Just… um… a name," Pie said, realizing that this roommate of his was rather intimidating. "Would be nice."

The other continued to stare with narrowed eyes, his long ears twitching slightly. Pie felt himself shrinking back under the other's calculating gaze. If Kish was in this situation, he would probably be glaring right on back. So… he tried to muster up the raw energy of impulsion that screamed Kish Ikisatashi and made his face devoid of emotion, forcing his grey eyes to stare into ice blue.

Now the other's brow raised in interest, his mouth forming an O shape. Then he snorted and grinned darkly. He ignored Pie's request to give his name, brushing it off as unnecessary.

"Pie… was it," the man said again as he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, standing a good foot or two away from Pie. His assumption about being shorter than the black-haired man proved correct. He leaned forward. Pie forced himself not to lean back. Pie felt a hand on his shoulder and his body went cold, his heart beating very loudly in his ears. The man smiled. "We are going to get along just _fine_."

The hand slowly fell from his shoulder before moving to Pie's braid on the left side of his face, toying with it. The lack of respect of personal boundaries only fueled his anxiety about the _still_ nameless man he just met. But Pie only clenched his jaw, knowing that starting something with this man who clearly was never told 'no' would not end well.

"Hmm… Yes. This should not be a problem," the man suddenly said, dropped Pie's braid, and stepped back. His grin returned and Pie no longer felt attracted to him (even if he was so damn pretty). "So… Pie. I am _very_ particular about space. You shall remain on your side of the room and myself on mine. I do not like loud and obnoxious noises so music should be played at a reasonable volume. Drinking is prohibited. Having guests over is tolerable but not at night. I tend to shower in the evening, you may work with that information however you wish. These are my grounds and I expect them to be met."

Pie forced himself to not channel Kish in this moment and hold his tongue. Based on the first impression of his roommate, Pie thought he would absolutely not get along just _fine_. Well if the other didn't touch him again perhaps, they would.

"I suppose," Pie answered.

The man's frowned. "That answer will do for now."

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared to his side of the room.

And Pie _still_ did not know his name.

0xx00xx0

I said this on AO3 but I will put it here too.

I might have an audience participation in the comments. So like you can request prompts in the form of a one word and I write new chapters based on that. It will make things interesting. I only have the one chapter (short as usual) written for now. But I do have others that are work in progresses. One is finished but that comes later. Anyway, feel free to suggest prompts in the comments.

Also I haven't read this over to find mistakes since I do not have a Beta Reader. If you find one, let me know thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Writing an AU and trying to keep characters (Deep Blue specifically) in character is SUPER HARD. But I'm trying *lays down***

**Anyway I'm still taking prompts in the comments (one word prompts however)**

00xx00xx00

The grey-haired man firmly believed that first impressions weren't everything about someone. However, he was beginning to doubt that with his roommate.

Pie noticed that the pale man was a creature of habit. He woke up at six in the morning every day, shoved bread into the toaster while he went to freshen up, wore the same two colors (black or various shades of blue) of clothing, gathered his belongs which consisted of his laptop and a notebook that he shoved into a rather plan looking over-the-shoulder bag, then his toast, and went out the door. Pie didn't see him return until late into the day where the sun has set over the horizon. Then the man would drop everything on his desk and began furiously working on something that was outside Pie's field of study. Once it hit close to eleven at night, the man would stop what he was doing and ready himself for bed.

Rinse and repeat the next day.

It has only been a month into the semester and Pie was already bombarded with work due to him being a junior. That and he decided to make his major biology. Biology assignments of calculating genetic structures that are found in DNA of organisms was rather difficult. But he managed. And he can only guess how much work his roommate had since he was a senior.

A senior with a double major in astrophysics and chemical engineering.

That explained the 'better than thou' and arrogant attitude the pale man had. And the lack, Pie noticed, of acquaintances or friends.

Deep Blue (Pie _finally_ managed to drag the name out of his roommate after his third day of living in the dorm. It seems the other enjoyed toying with people and watching them squirm. Rather sadistic… more like rather _annoying_) always looked to be alone. Pie would see the man sitting on the far side of the college owned café, secluded from the others. A part of him felt somewhat bad that his roommate seemed to have no friends, however the other part of him hypothesized that Deep Blue chose to be alone. The man never seemed to look upset… or look anything other than neutral.

And Deep Blue happened to be there in the café while Pie was waiting for his brother, Kish, to finish his class. He hasn't seen Kish in a week and the green haired man insisted they eat together. Make up for lost time, Kish joked as if they have not seen each other in years. Pie glanced up from his phone, watching the black-haired man type away on his laptop, which was this (unsurprisingly) dark blue color. Pie wonders if the man gave himself the name 'Deep Blue' or his parents were phenomenal at predicting their son's obsession with the color.

His hypothesis proved correct when a rather bold person approached Deep Blue's table and tried to make conversation. Pie noticed the flirtatious body language of the person, the twirling of her hair, batting eyelashes, leaning over to see what he was doing. And he tolerated it for the most part, just ignoring her advances and continuing typing away on his laptop.

Then she reached out and put a hand on his and _then_ he reacted.

He slapped her hand away, causing some heads to turn.

Deep Blue (without saying a word) stood up and gathered his belongs, gave the woman a rather cold and murderous glare, before leaving the café. She looked rather dejected before returning to her small group of friends, who all seemed to be giggling and offering rather poor support.

And Pie watched with a rather neutral expression on his face. On one hand, the girl should have not invaded his space. But on the other hand, Pie felt some sick satisfaction that Deep Blue was on the receiving end of being bothered. No, he has still not let the braid incident go. He will forever be bitter about it.

"So," Kish stared at Pie expectantly, his arms holding up his form as he leaned over the small café table. "It's been, what, a month and I still haven't heard jack shit about your roommate. Spill."

Pie set down his coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a rather long and heavy sigh. Kish leaned back and sat down properly in his chair. He snorted before asking, "That bad?"

"You would not like him," Pie admitted as he placed his hand in his lap. "He set up house rules on the first day. I seemed to have accidently forgotten about the loud music rule and he threw an eraser at me. The stupid thing hit me right in the middle of my forehead... with surprising accuracy…"

Kish snorted again and started laughing. Pie flushed in embarrassment and picked up his coffee, trying to hide his blush.

Deep Blue did throw the square white rubber thing rather hard and Pie had a red mark on his forehead for a good hour or two afterward. Then Deep Blue proceeded to make fun of him for it. Pie found himself bantering back and Deep Blue grabbed another eraser, raising it in a threatening manor, and giving Pie a rather evil look. It looked so murderous yet… it would be funny since he was holding an eraser as a weapon. But that _look_…

Pie shut up, but he continued glaring and turned down his music to a more 'reasonable' volume. As if the music was loud in the first place. The volume bar barely went over fifty… yet the eraser was still thrown… so Pie watched the number shift down to twenty. Deep Blue seemed satisfied and sat back down in his own desk, while tapping the eraser with his finger and making sure Pie watched as he did so. A threat. A stupid threat but a threat, nonetheless.

Curse his roommate and his endless supply of erasers. At least it was not knives… Pie shuddered when he thought about it. The incident happened two days ago, and Deep Blue made damn _sure_ that Pie has not forgotten it. And might not ever let him forget.

"So, the guy has control issues," Kish said while he picked apart his muffin. "Sucks to suck."

"Your sympathy is duly noted," Pie rolled his eyes. "Anyway… have you heard from Tart?"

Kish put a piece of his muffin in his mouth, chewing before he answered, "Yeah. He's super pissed about being left behind. But as I said. Sucks to suck."

"He is with the Fongs while we are at school. There should be no problem."

"There isn't," Kish shrugged as he continued picking at his muffin. "He is just mad because he is the youngest and being a brat."

"Tart is 16 years old," Pie frowned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Still a fuckin brat though," Kish sniggered.

00xx00xx00

**Reviewing would be nice but not mandatory**


End file.
